The Morning After
by OneWriterGirlOfficial
Summary: Deutsche auf Spoilern und Sneak Peeks basierende FF über die erste Folge von Staffel 5.


_Noch mehr Deustche FanFiction :)_  
_Ich stell grad alles von meinem anderen Profil rein. Ich hoffe, dass stört keinen ;)_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirl_

* * *

[Disclaimer: Mir gehört Castle nicht. Alle Rechte gehen an Andrew W. Marlowe und ABC.]

* * *

**The Morning After **

* * *

**Als er aufwachte, war er alleine in seinem Bett.** Schmunzelnd erinnerte er sich an die vergangene Nacht. An Kate. Sie lag nicht mehr neben ihm und er wunderte sich noch nicht einmal darüber. Er konnte den Kaffee riechen. Kurz darauf, stand sie in der Tür und sah zu ihm.

"Ich hab uns Kaffe geholt", sagte sie lächelnd und hob kurz die beiden Tassen an.

Er lächelte sie an.

Sie hatte eines seiner weißen Hemden an. _Nur sein Hemd.  
_  
"Also war es kein Traum", sagte er lächelnd.

"Nein", lachte sie, "wir waren definitiv nicht am Schlafen." Ihre langen nackten Beine wirkten noch länger als sonst, als sie auf ihn zuging und sich zu ihm aufs Bett setzte. Sie reichte ihm seine Tasse.

"Du hättest Recht. Ich hatte wirklich keine Idee."

"Also...hast du es gemocht?"

"Ja."

"Auch den Teils als ... "

"Ganz besonders den Teil. Ich habe es geliebt."

"Gut. Ich auch."

"Also bist du an Bord? Es ist nicht einfach nur, weil du deinen Job aufgegeben hast und du fast gestorben wärest?"

"Nein, nicht für mich."

"Gut, für mich auch nicht", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

"Okay. Gut."

"Okay."

"Aber ich habe meinen Job tatsächlich gerade erst aufgegeben ... und ich muss damit klarkommen ... ", sagte sie langsam, während sie sich das Hemd aufknöpfte.

"Und ich auch...", erwiderte er langsam und schob das Hemd von ihrer Schulter.

"Oh wirklich?"

"Ja. Und wie...hattest du dir das vorgestellt?"

"Oh ich weiß nicht. Wir könnten lesen."

"Wir könnten etwas im Fernseher ansehen."

"Wir könnten etwas ein bisschen heißeres machen ... "

"Ja", murmelte er als sie langsam näher kam um ihn zu küssen.

Sie hörten wie die Haustür geschlossen wurde. "Richard? Ich bin Zuhause!", rief Martha kurz.

Kate und Rick fuhren auseinander.

"Oh mein Gott!" Er schmiss sich und Kate förmlich aus dem Bett heraus.

Kate schrie vor Schreck leise auf. Nur Sekunden später saßen sie nur mit der Decke bekleidet wieder auf dem Bett.

"Ich dachte sie wäre weg?", murmelte Kate entsetzt.

"Das sollte sie auch sein. Ich ... "

"Am besten ich gehe jetzt ... "

"Kate ... "

"Nein, schon okay. Ruf mich später an?"

"Natürlich", erwiderte er und küsste sie schnell.

Kate sammelte schnell ihre Kleidung auf und zog sie sich an. Richard tat es ihr gleich.

"Ich lenke meine Mutter ab, dann kannst du in Ruhe verschwinden", schlug er vor und Kate lächelte kurz. Er verließ das Schlafzimmer.

"Mutter? Alexis? Was macht ihr denn hier?", hörte sie ihn sagen.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. _Verdammt, nicht nur seine Mutter war hier. Seine Tochter war auch da!_ Sie wartete kurz ab, dann sah sie aus der Tür. Mit ihren Schuhen in der Hand, lief sie zur Tür. Jedenfalls, bis ihr auffiel, dass sie ihren BH weder an, noch bei sich hatte. Sie schlich zurück und griff ihn sich aus dem Schlafzimmer, dann lief sie wieder zurück zur Tür.

Richard lenkte währenddessen tapfer seine Mutter und seine Tochter ab.

Wie eingefroren blieb sie stehen, als sie sah, dass Martha sich umdrehen wollte.

In letzter Sekunde packte Richard seine Mutter, sodass Kate in Ruhe verschwinden konnte.

* * *

**Zuhause angekommen, lehnte Kate sich gegen ihre Haustür.** Sie konnte es noch immer nicht ganz glauben. _Sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen! Sie hatte es gewollt! Sie hatte es gut gefunden. Fantastisch, eigentlich. Sie hätte nicht geglaubt, dass Sex mit ihm so gut sein würde._

Er empfand wohl ebenso. Dass er sie liebte, wusste sie ja schließlich schon länger. Sie hatte geglaubt, es sei zu spät, als er ihre Anrufe ignoriert hatte. Sie hatte auf der Schaukel gesessen, auf der sie sich im Sommer zuvor wiedergesehen hatten. Wo sie miteinander geredet hatten, sich ausgesprochen hatten. Naja, teilweise.

Sie war zu ihm gefahren. Sie hatte an seine Tür geklopft. Er hatte sie geöffnet. Er hatte sich zwar gewundert, dass sie da stand, aber er hatte sie hereingelassen und ihr zugehört. Sie hatten sich geküsst, hatten sich langsam gegenseitig ausgezogen und eine sehr, sehr wilde Nacht miteinander erlebt. Eine sehr wilde und sehr schöne Nacht. Sie hatte es genossen. Sie hatten es gemeinsam genossen.

Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und stellte sie an die Wand, zu ein paar anderen Schuhen. Sie durchquerte ihr Wohnzimmer und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie zog sich die getragenen Sachen aus und steckte sie in den Wäschekorb, dann holte sie sich eine Jogginghose und ein Tanktop mit einer Reihe anderer Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank und legte sie auf ihr Bett.

Nackt lief sie in ihr Badezimmer. Die Nacht war schön gewesen, ab er auch anstrengend. Sie entschied sich gegen ein Bad und stieg in die Dusche. Sie ließ das warme Wasser über ihre Schulter laufen und spürte, wie sich ihre müden und verkrampften Muskeln langsam entspannten. Sie seifte ihren Körper ein und wartete, bis das Wasser alles wieder abgewaschen hatte, dann wusch sie schnell ihre Haare.

Sie stellte das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche. Sie trocknete sich mit einem Handtuch ab und band es sich um den Körper. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich die Haare zu trocknen. Draußen war es relativ warm und arbeiten musste sie heute ohnehin nicht. Sie machte sich einen lockeren Dutt und begab sich dann zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie schnell ihre Kleidung anzog. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als es an ihrer Haustür klingelte. Sie lief schnell zur Tür um sie zu öffnen.

"Hi", sagte Richard lächelnd und küsste sie, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte.

"Hey", erwiderte sie lächelnd, als sie wieder zu Luft gekommen war. Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihm und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Was machst du hier?"

"Ich wollte dich sehen", erwiderte er, "und Zuhause werde ich nicht gebraucht. Alexis schläft und Martha...nun ja."

Sie lächelte und küsste ihn sanft. "Ich war doch nur anderthalb Stunden von dir getrennt."

"Anderthalb Stunden zu viel, wie ich finde."

Erst jetzt sah sie die Tüte, die auf der Arbeitsplatte in ihrer Küche lag. Sie deutete darauf und sah ihn fragend an.

"Ich hab uns Frühstück mitgebracht."

"Ich habe aber noch nicht einmal Kaffee gekocht Cas-Rick ... "

"Kein Problem, ich mach uns welchen."

"Das musst du nicht. Ich kann das schon machen."

"Vielleicht will ich es aber", erwiderte er und lächelte sie an, während er sich in ihrer Küche bewegte, als ob er schon jahrelang dort stehen würde. "Setz dich hin."

Sie tat, wie ihr befohlen wurde und setzte sich hin. Sie sah ihm zu, wie er Kaffee kochte und in ihren Kühlschrank, nach etwas Essbarem suchte.

"Rick, da ist nichts drin. Nicht viel jedenfalls."

"Gut, dass ich uns Donuts geholt habe. Die mit bunten Streuseln magst du am liebsten, richtig?"

Sie nickte stumm und sah in die Tüte.

Er hatte sich hinter ihren Stuhl gestellt und legte die Arme um sie. Er drückte sie an sich und küsste ihr noch feuchtes Haar.

Sie lehnte sich an ihn und seufzte leise. "Ich liebe dich."

**Ende**

* * *

_So ... was denkt ihr? Ich bin neugierig! Die FF basiert übrigens auf den Spoilern und Sneak Peeks :)_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterDetective_


End file.
